home
by solicitors
Summary: he holds her hand in his and even though she's much smaller, he thinks it fits just right — lucas/maya
**god only knows that i should be finishing my other stories but ive been reallysuper busy with volleyball and i think i have my last tournament for volleyball this year this weekend! and i might be moving too which is stressful so whatever deal with me. anyway ive been really emo over lucaya lately**

* * *

He bites his tongue, sometimes, when he's looking at her. Because he sees the way her hair glows in the sunlight, shining into a beautiful array of golds and silvers. It's cliché, always, when he sees her standing there like she's basking in her glory.

She eats lots of kitkats, lots and lots of kitkats. She gets sick, too, when she stuffs them all in her mouth and then he has to come over and pat her back softly until she feels better. She especially likes them during her period.

Her tongue is covered with blue when she licks a lollypop, one time. She giggles as she looks at it in her camera and takes a picture, sending it to her best friend. He laughs with her until she's knocked out and snoring like a baby.

They sit together, sometimes, by themselves. They're all alone with nothing playing and they're doing nothing and all they do is sit for a little while. If you listen close enough, you can hear them breathe and the silence is only broken when she asks him to go take her to go get a kitkat.

She likes it when his hand softly caresses her back, and he likes it when her breaths go heavy. His large hand feels so good and so hot on her back that she breathes out softly, being content. She likes it, she really does.

He falls asleep on top of her, one time. His arms are around her body and his head is on her torso. He drools, too, a lot. He stays there for a while, and sometimes she can hear him snore. He likes sleeping on her, you know. She's soft and warm and she's just _such_ a good pillow, really.

They lay on the floor of her room and he listens to her retell his stories in an overly southern accent, just for giggles. He hears her laugh at herself merrily and she jokes and jokes and jokes and he likes the way she laughs, he really does.

He takes her hiking, as well. She says she's not much of the athletic type and this is proved true when she can't make it past the rocky path. So, she has to hop on his back and he carries her the rest of the way. He doesn't mind, really. He likes listening to her softly sing country songs.

Somehow, they're always paired together in partner games at Riley's house. They're both rather competitive and the only ones that can deal with the other one during games, really, so it works out.

She says, one time, that she wants to keep up with him during their hikes. She's sick of him carrying her along trails that she's not fit enough to venture and so she pushes him to taking her to the gym. He starts off easy, for her. She starts growling the first minute in, regretting ever going to the gym in the first place. He doesn't tell her that the treadmill is only on three miles per hour.

Anytime they go on a hike, she refuses to let him carry her. It'll probably take twice as long, but she's sick of him carrying her and not being fit enough. She's getting stronger, you know. (She, now, goes to the gym sometimes without him.)

His hands, they're big and strong and sometimes, she feels like if he put them together and he stretched them far and wide, they could engulf her waist. He's got those athletic callouses, you know. He plays baseball before school, after school, sometimes during school. It's the only thing that consumes his life other than school, and her.

And, too, when he's not at baseball or at school, he's with her. The callouses on his hands are hard but soft and they feel good running across her skin, it feels good.

He falls behind at school a lot, and he really doesn't mean to. His mama gets mad at him and probably, most likely, puts him in the shed. But it isn't really his fault. When Maya kisses his neck and swirls her tongue around his skin, he forgets the world. He stays up all night, feeling the buzz from her kisses. He loves it, he really does.

They take long drives out of the city, because she tells him one too many times that she needs to get away. He knows it's not good for her health, or really anyone's health, to be in this much pollution and smoke and so, yes, he takes her out of the city and she falls asleep on the window and she drools, only a little bit.

She lies in her bed, only half dressed. Her head is nuzzled into his chest, and she really has to say, he smells good. But she forgets what he smells like when he starts to kiss her neck.

She compares their size, one time, just to see how small she _really_ is. He's got these big hands, and these big biceps, too. If she stood up next to him, she thinks, she'd look like a child. His phone is big, as well. One of those handy dandy big iPhones or something or the other his dad got him for his birthday. Anyway, his dad is rich. The phone looks just right for his hands, but she stumbles with it in hers. And her phone, too, is small. He picks it up one time and it almost looks like a toy.

He thinks that he'll be in love with her no matter how she looks or how she acts. He loves her when she's on her period or when she's sick. He even loved her when she accidentally burned off one of her eyebrows. And, yes, he loves when her even when she's reeking of booze and when she acts like a sick puppy.

So, he holds her hand in his and even though she's much smaller, he thinks it fits just right.

With her, he thinks he'll always be home.

* * *

 **this was short but whatever**

 **review and fave!**


End file.
